User talk:Ducksplash
It's Clean But it's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo good!!!! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 03:16, July 4, 2012 (UTC) You should umm....check out your coding.....also, you should edit soon..... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 03:48, July 4, 2012 (UTC) And everthing else here xD lol. You fixed your talk :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 06:44, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Yay! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 18:15, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol, tres amusant. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 20:06, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Whats up with your siggie's coding? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 20:10, July 4, 2012 (UTC) It's done. But you haver a message up siggie, so you want me to fix it? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 20:21, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, looks good for now, but can you not do the small text? it messes up my talk page [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 20:25, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, please dont do that again then xD lol. So sup? You gonna go see fireworks? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 20:30, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Working on my avatar fanfic, Fogstar, and watching my name is earl. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 20:33, July 4, 2012 (UTC) So..... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 00:05, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm at my grandma's, so I might not be on as much as usual for the rest of this week. Maybe only two hours a day max. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:37, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Sup? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 04:38, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm doing... Nothing :D Oh.....my...Starclan! I'm in LOVE WITH YOUR SIGGIE!!!!!!!! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 21:38, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks... ...For the nomination =D It's just cute ~.~ [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 00:23, July 6, 2012 (UTC) No problem :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:11, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, so what's this I head about Kitufox being demoted/leaving? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 05:51, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Ahh, well, neither am I, she's the main reason I left. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 05:59, July 6, 2012 (UTC) SO anyway, whats up with you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 06:02, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Go with my nanny to pick up my aunt lisa so we can take her to her drug test.....it's for her new job....she's not on drugs lol [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 12:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you like it^^ (: [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 18:40, July 6, 2012 (UTC) So whats up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:45, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Dealling with a new user and spending time with my grandma before I go home tonight. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 20:27, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, so whats up? I'm home now [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 23:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Gonna start the second book/chapter in my avatar series, then I'm gonna go play more Wind Wakar.... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Do you play video games alot? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:37, July 7, 2012 (UTC) What games? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:40, July 7, 2012 (UTC) No Zelda? D: [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:50, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ you should be. A Zelda game a day, keeps Ganondorf away. Lol, why haven't chu tho? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ Bad bad bad ducky D: Anyway, I'm kind of hisitant to say this, but I have about three questions: #On WOFW, can you delete ALL the pages I made? (IE Name Reservation, Fan Fictions, Original Stories, Poems, Songfics, ACF, UCF, WCF, RFAR (but I think you changed that), The adoption and featured artilce pages, and the series reviews)? Because, since nobody liked the way I ran it, they should get to use my creations.....you can re-make them with your own wording, but I really dont want my creations on there anymore. #Why is Vi's story the featured article? There was no nomination on the page.... #and, I kinda sorta remember this, but why is Dead the featured user? I dont think he was nominated, but he might have been.... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) And all of the pictures I uploaded.....those too please. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Because I made them and they're my property. You can recreate the same page name with your own wording if you want...but, since all of that stuff happened because of delete and people wanting their work to not be on WOFW iF they left..... I think my stuff should be deleted too So you put up a nomination..... I looked and he wasn't....so...you might want to fix that just some advice... and...about those pictures? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:11, July 7, 2012 (UTC) On WOFW? Or here? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:13, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'd like you to delete them, the create a page with the same name.....[[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:15, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Not really.......... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:16, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Fine.....but I'd like you to delete all of my pictures tho.... and like, seriously reword all the pages..... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:20, July 7, 2012 (UTC) What? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:22, July 7, 2012 (UTC) D: Why? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:25, July 7, 2012 (UTC) It's not just you.....you have Vi as an admin, she can do stuff too..... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I dont remember where, and I just check ever wiki I could think it was on, but I remember her saying she was finished, it might have been on message walls, or in the nasty E-mail she sent me, but I remember read where she had said she was done. And Sorry, but I dont really see why your getting offended...... I'm asking to be treated like everyone else..... I want the stuff I made deleted...or severally changed. And if you guys (WOFW as a whole, not just you and Vi) would have thought about things before you complained....maybe there would be so many of my pictures to be deleted..... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I told them no (And I still dont see how you'd be offended by this...maybe irratated but....) because that was one of the rules and or polices at the time, it is no longer so, so it has no effect. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 03:02, July 7, 2012 (UTC) No.....but if thats what you want to do, go right on ahead, I wont stop you :) I also left a comment on your blog, it's important, and I need for you to read it. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 04:01, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it seems fine. Thank you :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 18:57, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I dont think Vi and Dead will like it, but sure [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 22:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I hate to ask you this, but can you unblock and un chat-ban me form WOFW? Vi was being rude, and not following the chat policy when she banned me, then when I try to talk to her about it, she bans me for life! Can you please unblock me? And talk to her about what it means to be an admin and follow the rules? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 21:47, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, I do understand that I've left, and believe me, unless asked to, I wont be on that chat, but she's still not following the policy, which, unless you changed it which I dont think you have (and dont have to), which is an important thing of any user, let alone an admin, to follow. If she doesn't, why should anyone else? And I didn't leave a nasty message on her talk, atleast not as nasty as the email, the message on WOFW, and the message on her RP wiki, that she sent me. And that is weird [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:04, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Two things: 1. About the editing: You should ask wikia about that. 2. There is no talking with her Ducky. You should have seen this with all the stuff that happened before I left. And, if you really wanted to, on WFW and her RP site. She yells at people for doing this, but if she does the ecxat came thing and gets yelled at, she'll either: start a fight, then after said fight blame it on her so called "autusimn", make the other person look bad, not let them vocie their oppion, and then send them emails, and just.....you can even think of it, cause she's just a suprise around every corner, you never which Vi you're gonna get, Yelling, mad, B-word Vi, or Nice, can be slitly annoying, but otherwise okay Vi. So, if I where you, I wouldn't ask her a thing, unless I found some problems with My, or another persons story, and I'd tell her to behave, act like an admin, give people a chance and listen to them, and follow the fricking wiki rules. ERGGGGGG She makes me so frustrated, I can barly talk about her in anyway and not start shaking. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:15, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Contact Wikia Staff. I had to cause chat is totally bugging out [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC)